Warrior
by HieiXKagome1999
Summary: When the All-Father falls into sleep, souls begin to stir deep below. Lady Hela is finally given the chance to be reborn and takes it, slipping into the body of a newborn babe. Cassiopeia Selena Malfoy will do anything to protect her family and show the Wizard World exactly how things are meant to be.


**_Warrior_**

 **Summary:** When the All-Father falls into sleep, souls begin to stir deep below. Lady Hela is finally given the chance to be reborn and takes it, slipping into the body of a newborn babe. Cassiopeia Selena Malfoy will do anything to protect her family and show the Wizard World exactly how things are meant to be.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim any ownership over the Harry Potter books or movies or anything else mentioned in this fic. The only exception is my OC, Cassiopeia Selena Malfoy, or just Cassi for short. Nothing else belongs to me. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful ideas and imagination. As a side note, I think of Cassi as Lucy Griffiths with blonde hair and bright blue eyes that occasionally flash green. Alright, let's do this.

 ** _\Line}Line{Line/_**

 ** _Chapter 1: She Who Hides_**

 _''_ _Many realities hidden behind a wall of perception.''_

 _-Toba Beta_

 ** _\Line}Line{Line/_**

 ** _June 15_** ** _th_** ** _, 1980_**

It had begun as any normal, ordinary day would for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Both had been woken early by Dobby, one of their personal house elves. A short and quiet breakfast was done between them with little chatter. Then they separated to do their own duties. Lucius went out to visit some of his colleagues and do business while Narcissa decided to stay in the manor and relax for the day. She settled in their garden, which her husband had organized lovingly as a gift to her for one of her birthdays, with a book on her lap to read.

It was a pleasant day in June. Narcissa found herself resting on her favorite bench in the garden, reading the book and holding it with one hand while the other rested gently on her softly rounded stomach, rubbing in small, slow, gentle circles on the surface over her dress.

By early afternoon, she had gotten halfway through her book before she felt the unusual sensation of something wet and cold trickling down her legs under her dress. Narcissa was several months into her pregnancy. For those several months, she had not felt anything of the symptoms besides the occasional weary spell. Therefore, she was rightly frightened even though she tried to act as calm as possible. Immediately, she called for a house elf and Dobby appeared. After a brief explanation to the worried house elf, Narcissa was taken to St. Mungos by Dobby while another house elf went to alert Lucius of his wife's situation.

It only took Lucius a few minutes to hurriedly wrap up his meeting with one of his colleagues and leave abruptly, heading towards St. Mungos. He was not allowed to go inside the room so he stood outside the door, pacing up and down the white painted hallway in a fit of frustration, worry, and anxiety, listening to his wife's low groans and screams of pain from inside the room. In his hurry to get to St. Mungos, he had been followed by his close friend, Severus Snape. Severus stood against the wall across from the room, his eyes flickering between watching the door to watching Lucius pace back and forth.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened as the screams and groans receded. Lucius stopped pacing and turned towards the door, anxious and worried for his wife. A nurse came out of the room, her chocolate brown eyes moving to Lucius immediately.

''Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, you have a strong son,'' she smiled shyly with a demure bow to the man.

''Thank you,'' Lucius nodded regally, regaining his composure as he strode inside the room, quietly followed by Severus.

Inside, Narcissa lay on the hospital bed, her modesty covered by blankets. In her left arm, she cradled a light blue blanket wrapped bundle. She was staring down at her son in awe, her dark eyes soft and loving. At her husband and friend's entry, she lifted her eyes to them and smiled softly.

''Come, Lucius,'' she reached out with one hand and he stepped forward, taking it in his own as she carefully transferred the light blue bundle from her arms to his. Lucius looked down at the blue bundle, his features softening as he looked at the infant. His face was pudgy with baby fat but bright, liquid mercury eyes that matched his own opened and met his as his son stared up at him, cooing quietly.

''He's beautiful,'' Lucius murmured softly, staring down at his son. ''Draco, his name will be Draco.'' Narcissa smiled softly at his choice of the name as she watched her husband cradle their son.

The family moment was interrupted as Narcissa winced, hunching over as pain shot through her stomach.

''Narcissa, what is it? ,'' Lucius asked sharply, worried, his attention shifting away from his son.

The nurse that had informed Lucius of his son's birth rushed inside, her face shocked and worried. ''Mrs. Malfoy, there was a mistake!''

''What do you mean? ,'' Lucius demanded, his arms tightening around his son unconsciously.

''It seems there was a mistake, sir. There wasn't just one baby. No, there is another,'' the nurse explained hurriedly as she moved over to Narcissa, who was biting her lip hard, trying to hold in her cries of pain. ''You need to get out, gentlemen. She is going into birth again.''

Lucius and Severus were rushed outside the room, Lucius still holding his newly born son in his arms. With a growl of frustration, Lucius began pacing once again, this time holding his son as he did so. Severus resumed his place beside the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited patiently, his dark eyes moving from the door to Lucius.

Several hours passed before the pained cries and screams ceased. Lucius and Severus were allowed back into the room. Narcissa leaned back against the pillows, cradling a darker blue blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Looking up, she smiled softly, gesturing Lucius forward. He moved to look down at the darker blue bundle in his wife's arms, feeling a jolt of shock and awe.

There, wrapped up in the dark blue blanket, was a small, heart shaped face. It was obviously a girl. He had a daughter. There was a low, quiet sound before the baby girl's eyes opened, revealing the icy blue orbs that he had seen so often on his wife. It seemed she had taken after her mother while her older brother had taken after their father.

''Name her, Narcissa,'' Lucius spoke quietly, watching as those soft, blue eyes flickered around the room, filled with a curiosity that he had never seen before.

Looking surprised, Narcissa nodded as she looked back down at her newly born daughter, smiling as she thought of the perfect name for her. ''Cassiopeia Selena Malfoy. That will be her name.''

On that night, June 5th, in the year 1980, Cassiopeia and Draco Malfoy, the two Malfoy children, were born. No one knew how important the two children would become. No one had any idea that the Mistress of the Underworld herself had arrived and would be living among the mortals once more.

 ** _\Line}Line{Line/_**

 ** _March 15_** ** _th_** ** _, 1984_**

There was a bush. It was thick and its vines were a dark, deep purple color. Its flowers were just budding, closed tight against the wind that lightly brushed the tendrils of the plant from side to side. Before the bush, a tiny girl crouched, her pretty modest white dress brushing the ground and gathering dirt. Her mother would have protested if she had seen. However, this did not bother the girl. She merely crouched, as still as stone, watching the tightly closed buds of the bush with patient, soft blue eyes. She was only four years old in age but she had a patience in abundance that many others would be envious of.

Since early that morning, which was a few hours ago, she had been closely observing the bush. There were plenty of other things to observe within the beautiful garden. It was her mother's pride and joy. There were tulips, lilies, hyacinths, roses, and many other types of flowers and plants. Every flower was a different color, a rainbow of colors. If she stood in the center of it and spun around, she could see a dizzying kaleidoscope of colors around her. However, she was currently watching this plant.

This particular plant had no name. That did nothing to deter the girl, who had personally named it Phoenix Flight. To her, it seemed a rightful name. The tightly closed buds were the wings of the phoenixes as they opened in flight while the deep purple vines merely supported them. It was beautiful.

Reaching out, she brushed a finger against one of the soft, tightly wrapped buds. It quivered at her touch and seemed to lean towards her. Slowly, the petals loosened and opened, revealing the inside of the flower. It was a bright, fiery red with speckles of white, black, and gold. A light, very small smile came to her face as she retracted her hand, the flower seeming to lean towards her, trying to follow as she did so. Unlike her normal, constricted form that reflected her element, life seemed to be drawn to her in her new, young form.

''Cassi! ,'' her mother's concerned, light voice called, echoing through the thick garden from the front door of the Malfoy Manor.

Standing, Cassi brushed the dirt off her dress as best as she could before leaving the garden with a small farewell stroke to one of the blossoming buds of her Phoenix Flight. She slowed as she reached the house, straightening her posture and walking with a submissive, obedient air, as her mother had taught her. Ever since she could walk, she had been trying to copy her mother's graceful movements and words. Of course, it was entirely different from her natural stride, as graceful and confident as it was.

It took no time at all for her to reach the manor. Her mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was standing at the double doors, one hand on the door to her left, looking slightly concerned for her daughter. She wore a modest deep green dress that circled her neck nicely and swirled gracefully around her ankles.

It was one of her more casual dresses, used for casual visits from friends. It seemed at least one of her mother's friends had come to visit. Cassi knew she wanted to introduce her to whoever it was. Otherwise, her mother would have let her stay in the garden, out of sight and protected. Whoever this friend of her mother or father was, they must have trusted him or her to allow Cassi to be introduced to him or her. This interested her, her mind already pandering the possibilities.

Therefore, Cassi only smiled at her mother as she moved towards her, attempting to look as graceful as her mother and failing miserably. This new body was clumsy and unaccustomed to her natural grace. Narcissa smiled softly at her efforts, reaching out with her free hand and taking her daughter's smaller, paler hand within her own, pulling her into the manor with her and closing the doors behind them with a flick of her wand.

Cassi followed her mother willingly down the dark halls to one of the various sitting rooms. Inside the doorway, she paused, noticing her father's presence, as well as her older brother's and a new visitor. Her brother sat on the dark carpeted floor, playing with a small broomstick toy and making noises as he waved it around, flying it around his head. Her father was seated in his usual black armchair with small silver designs, his legs crossed neatly and his cane resting across his legs. He seemed pleased, judging by the sly smirk on his pale face.

However, that was not what Cassi focused on. Her light, curious eyes were directed towards the new visitor that she would be introduced to.

He was clad in all black. Oddly enough, it seemed to suit him. Bright colors seemed too obvious for him. He was pale, as if he didn't go out into the sun much, with a hooked nose and dark eyes that seemed infinitely more serious than her own. He seemed apathetic outwardly, perhaps even bored. At her and her mother's entry, his head had turned slightly and dark, fathomless eyes flickered over Narcissa before resting on her. Her own patient, soft light orbs locked with his. He seemed indifferent to her.

To the right of Cassi, Narcissa shifted slightly, seeming uncomfortable. Cassi knew what she was thinking and feeling. Her mother knew how little Cassi liked to be social. Her daughter just was not as outwardly welcoming and open as her older brother was. Outwardly, at first appearance, Cassi appeared to be a very shy little girl whenever anyone saw her. Cassi liked that. This made them underestimate her. Underestimation and assumption was always an advantage if you used it correctly. Her true Father had taught her that long ago.

''Ah, Cassi,'' her father spoke, his voice pleased, as he looked at her, smirking. ''So nice of you to join us. Severus, my friend, this is Cassi, our youngest and only daughter. Cassi, this is Professor Severus Snape, a close friend of mine. If I find you have been in any way rude to him, you will have me to answer to.''

There was a dangerous warning in his voice and Cassi's throat tightened slightly before she pulled all of her emotions inside herself, locking them up deep inside her mind. He did not intimidate her. She would not be intimidated. This fool of a mortal was her father by blood in this life but she would not hesitate to put him in his place if he attempted to strike her or another of her new family.

Her shoulders straightened and she released her mother's hand, dipping into a low, graceful, respectful curtsy before straightening and clasping her hands in front of her stomach. Her light eyes met the Professor's own and she bowed her head slightly to him. ''It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor.''

Her voice, though light, held sincere respect from meeting him. This surprised both her mother and father, though Lucius hid it well as Narcissa glanced down at her daughter with surprised eyes.

''Indeed,'' Severus replied, his voice apathetic as he watched her with dark, bottomless eyes. Narcissa moved forward, moving to sit down primly on the sofa beside Lucius, her hands folded neatly in her lap. As the adults began to converse again, Cassi strode over to her brother, standing beside him. One of her small, pale hands reached out and threaded her fingers through the soft platinum blonde strands covering his head. Still playing with his toy broomstick, Draco leaned to the left into her hand, his eyes closing slightly, enjoying the affectionate gesture.

Despite her uncaring distant relationship from her father, Cassi held a close bond with both her mother and her older brother. Her mother was far too protective of Cassi and Draco to let them maintain a distant relationship to her, like they did with their father. Narcissa loved them both dearly. They were her children after all. Cassi understood. Surprisingly, she had found herself growing fond of the small family she had reborn into. Not her father, perhaps, but her mother and her brother were close to her heart.

 ** _\Line}Line{Line/_**

Later on that evening, Cassi wandered around in her family's library, humming quietly as she roamed through the winding, towering bookcases. Other than her mother's garden, the library was where she went quite frequently. She could be found in either the library or the garden at all times of the day. They were her sanctuaries, the places she hid herself inside. They were the only two places in the house, other than her bedroom, that she could be a small part of herself in. When she was alone, she tended to indulge herself with this body's naturally childish wants.

Her parents were currently in the sitting room, as well as her brother and the new Professor. Cassi had to admit. She was curious about this newcomer. He had a certain mysterious aura. It was nothing like the sly, arrogant aura her father held or the calm, caring, and motherly aura her mother held. No, this man held a mysterious aura, as if all of his secrets were hidden tightly all of his life. However, despite his harsh, outward appearance, Cassi could sense that he wasn't as uncaring as he seemed. It reminded her faintly of her own true Father.

The tune she was humming was a small song that her mother had sung her to sleep with as a child. It was called ''Wild Fairy Dance''. Oddly enough, it was a muggle song that her mother had heard when she was young. She had heard it since she was young and Cassi loved the song. It had an enchanting sort of quality to it that delighted her. She caught herself humming it quite often. From that song, Cassi grew a curiosity for the muggle music and listened to it often, careful to stay out of any of her family's sight. Her mother knew she listened to it but she never seemed to mind too much, unlike her father would.

Her thin, pale fingers skimmed over the newer books before fingering the older, more old-fashioned tomes. Finally, she chose a thick, onyx black leather tome. The black leather had faded slightly with time. The words, _''Cornelius Herman's Tome of Potions: The Delicate Art of Potion Making''_ , were scrawled across the front cover in shimmering silver ink. It was a book that she had read twice every year. This would be her third time reading it. She had discovered the old tome when she was a year old and had read it twice, once in the beginning of spring and another in the later months of the winter.

For the time between the two reads, she would pour over the simpler potion making books and make notes. Due to this never-ending practice, her comprehension of the more difficult material slowly grew as she progressed. Soon, she would be able to understand every potion listed in the book. She had already memorized a quarter of the material. It seemed as if she couldn't prepare enough for her time to go to Hogwarts. Her true Father had taught her personally the advantages and disadvantages of potion making. To his amusement, she had taken to it like a fish to water, maintaining the hobby even when Odin had forced her to Helheim to rule over the dead.

Flipping the well-worn book open, Cassi leaned back against the bookshelf behind her as she started to read the next chapter. It was about the proper way of brewing the Anti-Paralysis Potion. Her mother had already given her daughter her old textbooks and notes from her Hogwarts days. Cassi had put them to good use, studying and adding her own notes to the previously written ones. She had started to experiment, having had enough time on her hands to do so. Slowly, she had recorded her own notes of what ingredients worked better with some potions, what would make it more efficient.

Just as she began to fully emerge herself into her studies, the door to the library opened and a figure stepped inside, closing the door silently behind itself. Cassi lifted her light, curious eyes up from her book to see the visitor, Professor Snape, striding inside. He paused as he noticed her, his onyx black eyes locking with her own blue before briefly flickering to her open book. Straightening her posture, Cassi cleared her throat delicately, closing her book as she turned to face the older man, smoothly sliding back into her persona of the little girl she inhabited.

''Is there anything I can help you with, Professor?''

''Perhaps,'' he spoke after a moment, his dark eyes focused on her. His voice was quiet and steady. ''If you could, would you point me in the direction of a book about Weedosoros?''

Cassi instantly recognized the potion. It was a poison. If consumed, it would be deadly, if not fatal. The effects of the poison were similar to the effects of the Drink of Despair. It was a mysterious potion that induced fear, delirium, and extreme thirst. Tom Riddle himself had been suspected of inventing the potion. It was quite possible. Cassi wondered just what use the Professor had for it.

However, she recognized what this was. Most adult wizards knew poisons. This was a friend of her mother's and he was a Professor at Hogwarts. He was either a DADA Professor or a Potions Master. There was a very slight knowing look in his eyes, as if he waiting for her to slip up and make a mistake. However, Cassi knew her potions well enough for a four year old in body and a centuries old woman in mind. Turning, she moved towards the fourth bookshelf to the right, her fingers moving up towards the top shelf and gripping a well-worn dark brown book, removing it from the shelf.

She turned back to the older man, holding the book out to him with a slight, small smile. ''Here you are, Professor. Anything else?''

''No, Miss Malfoy,'' he replied, eyeing her hand as he took the book from her. ''Do you have an interest in Potions perhaps?''

''Yes, Professor,'' she nodded with a slightly wider smile, her guard falling slightly at his question. She missed debating the uses of various ingredients with another person, as she used to do with her true Father. ''I can't wait to take Potions in school. What subject do you teach, Professor, if I may ask?''

''I am a Potions Master, Miss Malfoy,'' he answered quietly, his dark eyes glittering as they flickered down to her book, still in her hand. ''Is that Mr. Herman's work?''

''Yes, Professor,'' she nodded, her posture relaxing slightly as she glanced down at the book fondly.

''Do you find it difficult?''

''Yes, sir,'' she answered honestly before smiling a little shyly. ''However, the more I read, the more I understand.''

''That is difficult material to understand for one so young,'' he stated, eyeing her curiously. ''Perhaps you have some talent for potions.''

Cassi smiled wider before pausing as she heard her mother's voice, calling out for her. Casting a glance at the large grandfather clock in the back of the room, she noticed with surprise that it was 9:00 already. It was time for her etiquette lessons with her governess and mother. Her grandmother, Frigga, had already taught her the customs of high standing ladies in Asgard but Cassi took this chance to allow a little more of herself to show in the lessons as her mother praised her successful attempts.

''I would love to discuss potions further, sir, but it's time for my lessons. Thank you for speaking with me,'' she smiled up at him, bowing her head slightly and doing a small curtsey. It was only respectful.

''It was a pleasure, Miss Malfoy,'' he bowed his head, dipping into a bow as she nodded back, quickly leaving the room to find her mother. Narcissa would not be happy with her if she was late again for one of her lessons.


End file.
